


Fun and Games

by theorangecrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Video Game Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow
Summary: Connor finds some of Hank's old video games in the attic. Hijinks ensue.Just a little cute fluff in celebration of 300+ followers on Twitter Jericho! <3 <3 <3





	Fun and Games

10:05 AM

 Hank was in a very comfortable deep sleep when Connor climbed up on the bed, and shook him awake.   
"Hank."  
Hank took deep breaths, pretending to still be asleep.  
"I can tell by your breathing patterns and heart rate that you're awake, Hank."  
With a deep sigh, the lieutenant opened his eyes.  
"What's goin' on, babe?"  
Connor grinned down at him, holding up something- a plastic case.   
"I found something in the attic!"  
Hank squinted at the case before he realized what it was. "You found my old games?"  
Connor waved the game case around excitedly.   
"Yes! I thought you might enjoy playing some with me? It is our day off, after all."  
"Yeah? What time is it?"  
"It's past ten o'clock! I let you sleep in."   
"Uh-huh..." Hank pretended to consider this, waiting until Connor leaned forward slightly.   
"Hank, I-"  
"Gotcha!"  
Connor howled in surprise as Hank pulled him down into his arms, wrestling him down under the blankets.   
The lieutenant laughed, ruffling his hair up and watching the android's LED flicker in irritation.  
"Henry Anderson!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...gimme til eleven and we'll play all the Resident Evil you want, okay?"  
Despite himself, Connor relaxed into the bigger man's arms.   
"Alright...just until eleven though."  
"Absolutely.  
\---  
12:30 PM

"Okay. Okay, just stay back and he won't see you."  
"I know."  
"Just stay back. Stay right there. Stay-"  
"Connor, I _know_ -"  
" _Oh God, oh God, it's here, Hank it sees!_ "  
" _Fuck!_ "  
Hank dove to one side with his controller as Connor shrieked beside him, pulling the blanket he'd been holding over his head.  
The bright red circle of his LED could be clearly seen through the fuzzy fabric.   
On screen, the monster Hank had been running from in the game he'd been playing was chowing down on Hank's character.  
Hank gave a weak chuckle, setting his controller aside and turning to his boyfriend.  
"Geeze, those jump scares, huh?"   
Connor just whirred in response, flopping forward into Hank's lap.   
Hank pet his head through the blanket, chuckling. "Aw, it's alright. Who would have thought that you of all people would be scared of a few zombies, huh?"  
Connor grumbled beneath his blanket, butting against Hank's hand angrily.   
"I was not programmed to deal with the undead."  
Laughing, Hank hauled him up into his arms.   
"We don't have to keep playing, sweetheart."  
Connor's face appeared at the blanket's entrance.   
"I will not let this game beat me, Hank."  
Hank gripped his face in his palms, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips.  
"Good man."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my friends and followers on Twitter Jericho! <3 <3 <3 I hope you like it!


End file.
